


It's all about who you love and who loves you

by Onyx_Lenora_Traise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Lenora_Traise/pseuds/Onyx_Lenora_Traise
Summary: Just a cute little drabble with lovely Stucky and my OC.





	It's all about who you love and who loves you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just a little something that came to mind as I sit bored out my mind watching the morning rain.
> 
> A little Avengers family time with Stucky and my OC.
> 
> This story can also be found on my tumblr account @allthingsr-betternotbeingnormal

She couldn't help it. The curiosity got the better of her as she quietly snuck her way to the kitchen where soft music was playing and laughter could be heard.

She peered her head around the doorway, what she saw caused her to have hearts in her eyes and a hugh blush on her face.

There they were Steve and Bucky, swaying to the music, lost in eachothers eyes, the love they have for each other visible as glaze on donuts.

Every since Bucky returned, she has never seen Steve more happy. He was always a big brother to her and would share how he felt when he was feeling down and upset. She could remember him relating how he always blamed himself for losing Bucky and would move the moons and stars to get him back cause he felt so empty without him.

Now here they are, together at last and she couldn't be happier for them both. 

"Why are you crying doll?"

Hearing Bucky's voice, she blinked and met with both Steve and Bucky looking at her with concern. 

'Was I so lost in thought that I didn't even here them approach? What did he mean by crying?'

True to his word, she was crying as Bucky wiped the tears from her face

"Oh! Sorry, I had no idea my ducts were leaking."

Steve laughed "are you okay? Bucky and I heard sniffling and found you not only spying on us but crying. What are you up to Omi?

(She could never get tired of that nickname)

She smiled and pulled them in a hug which caught them by surprise. "I'm not up to anything first off, second, I just love seeing you too get all romantic with eachother and thirdly I'm overjoyed that my Stevie is so happy; that both of you are happy. That's why I was crying, these are tears of joy boys."

They both started laughing and ruffled her hair. "You're too adorable for your own good Omi," 

"One of the reasons why you love me to bits. Anyways, I'm going to find my Asgardian popsicle so I can cuddle amd leave you two love doves to yourselves."

Letting them go, she turned to leave the kitchen but stopped and turned to face them "Hey Bucky?"

"Yeah doll?"

"I just want to say thank you...you know, for just being the amazing person you are and for making my big bro happy again."

Bucky started to blush at her words as Steve wrapped his arms around him.

She giggled and left the kitchen, very content that she caused Bucky to become speechless.

"Now to find my little mischief maker. Oh Loki!"


End file.
